


I don't like you. Leave me alone!

by Zang_Bluetterfly



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, Gen, One-Sided Attraction
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1242997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zang_Bluetterfly/pseuds/Zang_Bluetterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'But I like you. So, don't leave me alone.’ Balas Neji pada twit Hinata. AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't like you. Leave me alone!

**Title : I don't like you. Leave me alone!**

**Rating : T**

**Characters / pairings : Neji / Hinata**

**Genre :  Drama**

**Warnings :  AU.**

**Summary: _'But I like you. So, don't leave me alone_.’ Balas Neji pada twit Hinata**. **AU**

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik saya.**

**.-.-. **

 

_'I don't like you. Leave me alone.'_

            Neji mengangkat alis saat membaca dua kalimat itu. Kalimat yang secara gamblang mengilustrasikan suasana hati penulisnya.

            Dengan cekatan pemuda berumur delapan belas tahun itu mengirim _Direct Message_ ke pemilik si akun Twitter itu.

_'But I like you. So, don't leave me alone.'_

            Neji tersenyum kecil ketika Hinata, sang sepupu sekaligus pemilik akun itu, mengirim kan _emoticon_ sebal.

            'Twitmu seperti orang sedang galau.'

            'Aku manusia biasa, Neji. Aku juga bisa galau.'

            Neji tersenyum lebar. Nyaris tanpa suara, pemuda pendiam itu bangkit dari kasur dan meninggalkan kamar. Dia memang punya kamar sendiri di rumah pamannya, yang juga ayah Hinata. Sejak kecil Neji memang sering menginap di sana.

            Telinga sensitifnya mengikuti alunan khas ketukan ponsel yang dimiliki sepupunya, yang meski bermerk terkenal tapi bunyi keypadnya berisik dan terdengar kaku. _Ctak ctak ctak._

            Hinata duduk di beranda samping, dekat kamar Neji. Gadis yang setahun lebih muda dari Neji itu mendongak ketika sang sepupu menghempaskan badan di depannya.

            "Tumben kau sampai mengeluh seperti itu di jejaring sosial," tanya Neji langsung.

            Hinata meringis. "Aku jawab itu di DM, lho."

            "Aku belum buka. Ponselku kutinggal di kamar. Lagipula, aneh sekali rasanya. Kita berada satu rumah tapi malah berkomunikasi pakai perantara," tangkis pemuda berkulit pucat itu. Lagi-lagi Hinata meringis, menyadari kebenaran kata-kata Neji. "Siapa yang membuatmu sewot seperti itu," tanya Neji, menyeret pembicaraan ke topik yang membuatnya penasaran.

            Hinata memandang Neji lekat-lekat, seolah memastikan sesuatu. Neji tahu arti tatapan itu. Sudah bertahun-tahun dia menerimanya. Tanpa diberitahu pun Neji tahu, bahwa begitulah cara Hinata mengukur orang, apakah orang yang dicermatinya itu pantas dipercaya atau tidak.

            "Aku ingin tanya sesuatu," ujar Hinata lambat-lambat.

            "Tanya saja," balas Neji kalem.

            Hinata menunduk, menghela napas dan mendongak. "Tapi jangan disebarin, lho," pintanya sekaligus mengancam.

            Neji mendengus kecil. Hanya dia yang mampu mendengus tanpa terlihat sarkastik. Dan tetap bertampang bagai danau yang tak akan diganggu oleh riak. Tenang sekali. "Percayalah padaku," tukasnya pendek. Meski begitu, ada sesuatu menjalari nada bicaranya, membuat orang yang diajaknya bicara percaya kata-katanya tanpa ragu.

            Hinata tampak resah. Dia menarik kaki, meluruskannya dan menariknya lagi. "Aku ingin tanya," ulangnya. "Cowok sadar tidak, sih, kalau kita tidak suka padanya?"

            Neji diam, memberi Hinata kesempatan untuk meneruskan kalimatnya.

            "Telpon tidak diangkat. Pesan tidak dibalas. Masa tidak bisa mikir itu tandanya kita tidak berminat padanya!" cetus Hinata berapi-api. Alisnya berkerut dan wajahnya terlihat sebal.

            "Kau harus tegas," saran Neji.

            Wajah Hinata semakin berkeriut. "Sudah, kok."

            "Oh ya?"

            "Dari pertama dulu aku sudah bilang padanya bahwa kita cuma bisa berteman."

            "Cowok semakin penasaran, lho," ungkap Neji. Hinata menatapnya tak percaya. "Semakin ditolak, kami akan makin penasaran."

            "Bagaimana kalian tahu kalau kami beneran cuma ingin berteman saja?" tanya Hinata lemah.

            Neji menyandarkan bahu di punggung kursi. Mata kelabu-putihnya menerawang. "Ya, kami akan mundur kalau si cewek sudah punya pasangan."

            Hinata menatap ragu sepupunya. "Memang cowok percaya kalau kita bilang kita sudah ada yang punya?"

            Neji mengangguk.

            "Semudah itu?"

            "Ya."

            "Kok terdengar dangkal."

            Neji memalingkan muka. "Jadi kau pikir kami ini bodoh?" tanyanya. Cuping hidungnya mengembang.

            Hinata buru-buru meminta maaf. "Bukan!!! Kan kau sendiri yang bilang cowok akan mundur jika diberitahu begitu," tukasnya cepat-cepat.

            "Memang siapa anak laki-laki yang menyukaimu itu?"

            "Erm, Sasuke Uchiha."

            "Sasuke yang itu?"

            "Neji, tentu saja Sasuke yang itu! Tidak ada lagi kan, anak bernama Sasuke yang lain?!"

            Neji tertawa. "Kenapa tidak suka padanya? Banyak cewek yang naksir berat padanya."

            "Soalnya aku tidak bisa menganggapnya lebih dari teman," curhat Hinata.

            "Kalau begitu katakan sejujurnya."

            "Sudah! Tapi dia tetap saja kirim pesan dan telfon."

            "Kalau begitu katakan saja kau sudah punya pacar."

            "Tapi itu kan bohong."

            Neji menatap sayang pada sepupunya yang polos itu. "Kau ingin terbebas dari Sasuke atau tidak?"

            Gadis kelas dua SMA itu mengangguk cepat.

            "Ikuti saranku," tukas Neji sederhana.

            Hinata tersenyum lebar. Wajah cantiknya tidak lagi diliputi rasa kesal. "Kukira kau akan menasehatiku segala macam."

            Neji ikut tersenyum. "Tidak akan!"

            Tiba-tiba ponsel Hinata berbunyi. Benda mungil yang tadi terabaikan sejak Neji duduk kini disambar Hinata dari meja. Wajah gadis itu mendadak keruh lagi. Tapi setelah menerima anggukan semangat dari Neji, Hinata memasang wajah tegas meski terlihat enggan menerima panggilan masuk. Dia beringsut masuk. "Halo?"

            Tak sampai sepuluh menit dia menghambur keluar dan memeluk Neji. Tentu saja pemuda itu kaget. Hinata bukan tipe orang yang akan dengan mudah memeluk orang lain, sekalipun itu sepupunya sendiri.

            "Terima kasih, Neji," seru Hinata gembira. "Sasuke akhirnya mengerti dan minta maaf sudah menggangguku."

            Neji masih belum menemukan suaranya. Dia tercekat.

            "Aku akan mentraktirmu. Apa saja, asal jangan terlalu mahal."

            Neji masih terpana. Ketika Hinata melepaskan pelukan dan duduk di depannya dengan wajah berseri-seri karena lega, Neji masih diam.

            Tentu saja Neji tidak akan menasehati Hinata macam-macam, karena dalam hati, dia tak rela ada cowok lain yang memiliki sepupunya itu atau melihat Hinata jalan dengan seorang laki-laki.

            Meski sudah bertahun-tahun, Neji masih naksir Hinata. Parahnya, perasaan itu bukannya makin memudar. Seiring berjalannya waktu, Neji semakin menyukai gadis yang hanya menganggapnya sebagai kakak itu. Semakin lama Neji sadar bahwa yang dirasakannya tak hanya 'sayang' atau _affection_ , tapi juga cinta dan sekelumit _desire_. Pemuda itu tersiksa saat menyadari bahwa bagi banyak orang, cintanya terhadap sepupunya sendiri adalah cinta terlarang.

            Sesungguhnya, Neji-lah yang butuh pertolongan.

**.-.-. **

**The End**


End file.
